Sad Isn't It?
by snixor
Summary: Sad isn't it? How no matter what you do or say to me... when you come running back... when you need me again... I'll be here... right here waiting for you, I'll take you back... no questions asked. Sad isn't it?  Implied Creddie/Seddie.


**A/N: An extremely overly-angsty fanfic from the one and only. It's never quite resolved at the end and I can't say I love it. But, you know, enjoy. (:**

**Disclaimer: Young, bored, tired? Yes. Old, rich, amazing? No. I don't own iCarly.**

Clickclick goes your bedroom door. (Shut it, lock it, hide the k e y in your pocket.) You cry and cry because LIFE is _hard_. Perfection CAN be achieved, Carly's been doing it for years. Perfect hair, perfect smile, perfect grades, perfect life. **Perfect**_**Perfect**__**Perfect.**_ She's always organized, always on the go. You've managed to keep control of your emotions. ("If you lose control, it'll all come craashing downdowndown.") CRASHING is _not_ an option. You'd never even consider love.

His name is F R E D D I E ("Oh, boy...") and he makes you do things. ("CRAZY things.")

You can't stand him, and you don't know why he b o t h e r s you so much, he just does. That _hair_, those g o r g e o u s brown eyes...but you totally don't like him and he totally doesn't make your heart J U M P. NOT-AT-ALL. Mommy doesn't like him, she says he's weak, _scrawny_, and she doubts-he-even-likes-girls-that-way. You roll your eyes, because how many boyfriends has she had and kept? But then again, you could ask yourself the same question.

You're just so **tired** of everyone telling you what to do; you know Carly means well, but she's not much help either.

You find your footing and you're climbingclimbingclimbing till you reach a decision, but then oops-you're-falling. Fast&Hard. You decide he's not so nubby and you take a chance. He's got the best of you.

The date isn't as gut-wretchingly horrible as you thought it'd be ("Surprise, surprise.") and it starts to make sense.

"It was awesome," you smirk at your mother when she asks you how it went. "Perfect even." It **was** awesome and he treated you like royalty. P R I N C E S S P U C K E TT he calls you, and your heart races because he's **HIM **and you're **YOU** and it just couldn't would. It would never work. Atleast that's what you tell yourself. You swear its true. And you tell him so.

"_i can get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight."_

The two of you date on-and-off for awhile and it feels w r o n g. Your suspicions are high (your self-esteem is L O W.) and he's been hanging out with Carly alot now-a-days. You can't help but HATE her (just a little), because she's sososososo pretty and he's your boyfriend, and OHMYGOSH, what's your problem? It's [no big deal].

Wendy says she' seen them 'hanging out' (WTF?) underneath the bleachers, and Mandy (God, help her) is just so **clueless**clueless_**cluelessy**_ inlove with you/with them that she doesn't notice how close they _really_ are. He's stopped calling you Princess. And suddenly, his kisses are colder than they used to be. (Who cares? He's not really even my boyfriend. Who cares? I sure as hell don't. **LIAR**.)

_"why don't you love me? tell me, baby, why don't you love me..."_

You've spent the past few days LOCKEDUP in your room. You cry and cry ("Oh, when will the floodgates close?"), wondeing what he's been doing until finally, you decide to suck it up and pay your friends a visit. (Pucketts don't cry, atleast not in public.)You pick Carly's lock, assuming that they're there (when AREN'T we?). Creeeeeeak goes the door and it's never been that loud before, you remind yourself to get Spencer to fix it. The house is empty ("So you think.") so you walk up the stairs to Carly's room hoping that she's there, you need a good shoulder to cry on. She's there, but she's not alone.

You hear kisses and giggles and you open the door and oh-my-gosh, oh-my-gosh, there he is! There _they _are. You heart shatters, just a bit, and your eyes fill with tears, and you stop what they're doing and stare at you in shock. The air is tense and you're seeing red. You walk calmly out of the room and out of the apartment. Ouch.

**A/N: So...yeah. That's it. xD I may or may not continue it, right now I'm trying to convince myself that it isn't sucktastic. :P**


End file.
